


Topping the Twins

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Foursome, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pool Sex, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Swimming Pools, Twins, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi





	Topping the Twins

The summer sun was feeling fine in the local pool; when the lifeguards Devin and Gavin Fairlie were checking that no one drowns. The two twins sported blonde hair and blue eyes, but in different styles: Gavin was combed but Devin was ruffled, and Devin also had a soul patch on his chin while Gavin was clean shaven. Gavin was also much more uptight, a bit egotistical at times and a bossy type than Devin who was more laidback and calm most of the time. Though they weren't all different. They both worked as lifegaurds, and they also were both school atheletes. Though Gavin was also involved in school politics along with the sports. Devin steered well clear of all politics. Point is though, their job as lifegaurds. For it, the two of them got to really show off their bodies. Wearing pretty much nothing but red speedos, they showed off not only their thin but athletic bodies, but also their firm, tight bubble butts which were hugged nicely by their speedos. They also both got to wear sunglasses too, only adding to their good looks really. Many of the visitors enjoyed the sight of the two on their job by the pool. 

 

But they were two in particular that enjoyed the sight of the lifeguards the most, and those were the twins' boyfriends: Coby and Connor.

Coby, or Coby David Nelson, was a shy boy with dark brunette hair that had blonde highlights. He usually wore a dark grey cap with a biege-green hoodie over a purple shirt with dark skinny jeans and topped it off with purple sneakers. Connor, or Connor von Brandenburg on the other hand was a bit taller than Coby, with auburn hair, dark grey eyes to Coby's green, and usually wore a prescott of light blue over a collared white shirt, dark pants, black boots, and a light blue sweatervest. Though at the pool of course Connor switched to wearing nothing but light blue swimming trunks. Coby however wore a full wetsuit with longsleeves and all, ironically over a black/yellow speedo. It was all part of his insecurities, of course.

Coby initially had a crush on Devin in his life, but for some reason that eventually shifted over to Gavin, and Connor was similar, initially fancying Gavin, but somehow falling in with Devin instead. Neither knew how it happened, but they were glad that it did regardless. The two always enjoyed the sight of their boys in their red speedos doing their job at the pool, it was a summer hobby for both of them. Which was good, the two practically shared nothing in common. Of course, the two lifeguards often soon enough see their boyfriends looking at them, and often play around with them while they do so, through 'teasing' and all that.

"So, how are you doing boys?" Devin asked off the two, with a little smirk on his face as he was casually posing a bit while sitting in a beach chair to let them both have a good view of his body.

"We...we're doing fine we were just here for a swim?" Connor responded;

"Oh really?", Devin replied, "That's great."

"And how about you Coby?" Gavin asked;

"Oh, you know.....I'll just.....sit....and stuff.......heheh", Coby was already blushing and being shy. Gavin always found it just so adorable, though.

"I know you can't swim, but you could try it...you know I'll be there to rescue you" 

"I know...", Coby blushed even more and smiled thinking of Gavin saving him in his head.

"But you don't have to drown if you want a kiss from me"

"S-stop it!", Coby was really blushing at that point. He knew Gavin was just teasing, and did like it when he did that, but still.

 

"Let him be, Coby", adds in Connor, "It's more than obvious they just want us to get hard."

"Heheh", Devin begins half-jokingly, "How did you know?"

"You're as transparent than your see-through jockstrap"

"IT WAS ONE TIME!", and while Devin shouted that, Gavin couldn't help but snicker a little bit. Coby chuckled a little himself, infact.

"Come on Cobes...let's get you a noodle"

"OK", Coby replied with. The two boys go to get a wet noodle so Coby can swim without problem while Connor gets on the water. While on their way and back though, they did talk to eachother.

"You know...these guys can be real devils...especially every time we come here just for a swim" Connor commented.

"Heheh, yeah.."

"Heheh, yeah..but seriously, I think it's nice that at least they talk to us...let alone, being our boyfriends."

"Yeah....that is true.."

"So...what can we do for them after their shift?"

"I dunno...", Coby said, "Do you?"

"Not really, let's just swim for a while."

"Okay then.", The two entered into the pool, with Coby holding close to his noodle while Connor was swimming naturally; soon the twins are looking at their boyfriends swimming, and enjoying the sight too.

"Look at them, Gav" Devin said "Aren't they the hottest thing here?" 

"Heh, yeah, they sure are."

"I was thinking on something" 

"What is it now?"

"I think we can invite both of them for a little private party."

"Private Party?"

"You know, when all gone...we can have some fun with them at night."

"Like what?"

"You'll see", and in response, Gavin raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else at the moment. That night, after everyone else had left the place, the twins called their boyfriends again to the pool. Coby and Connor, just about to leave, out of curiousity, followed their lovers' wishes. Once there, they found the twins wearing robes and helping them to sneak up in the pool, this made the two other boys become quite curious. 

"Wha...what is going on?" Connor asked;

"Why are we back here?", Coby asked, the twins still leading him and Connor to an area not normally accessed by the patrons.

"Now tell me guys...did you guys ever skinny dipped?" Devin asked, making Coby and Connor both surprised when he asked.

"Well...?" Gavin asked, curious to see what they would answer with.

"Not really", Connor revealed.

"No", Coby replied, "I can't even swim."

"Well...there's always a first for everything."

"I...I guess so..."; Devin and Gavin took off their robes, revealing their naked bodies while Coby and Connor both watched.

"So...wanna swim with us, we promise you you'll be safe.", and of course the response to that was:

"Just promise me that you won't let me go, Gav."

"Would never think of it.", The two boys take their boyfriends and hold them tight before they dived in the pool and started to have their fun together. Gavin held his boyfriend tight while the two were swimming around; meanwhile, Devin and Connor were splashing each other.

"Not fair" Connor chuckled "I want some advantage"

"Oh, you're gonna get it!"

"Hahaha"

Meanwhile, with Coby and Gavin...

"Enjoying the ride?" Gavin asked as was swimming right by Coby who was sitting on one of those circular rings to float on. Coby happily replied with:

"Mmmhmm" aswell as a nod.

"You see, it's not hard trying to swim" Gavin coaxed "There are swimming classes starting next week."

"Th-there are?"

"Sure, probably they can be useful for you."

"You really think so?" 

"Of course...and I know the teacher, he'll like you"

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, trust me, you'll be fine."

"O...ok"

The boys spent some time having fun on the pool and even made out a little on the pool, but it was time the four boys went to the showers; but the twins got ulterior plans in action at that time.

Coby and Connor were rinsing their bodies until the twins sneak up on them and of course, caught them off gaurd. The two boys yelped, making the twin laugh at the cute reactions as they had essentially tackled their lovers to the floor of the shower, the twins' round and plump rear ends already nearly touching the cocks of their respective love.

"Devin"

"Gavin" 

The two would've been more shocked, but of course they soon realized where their cocks were positioned and that basically turned their shocked voices into more blushing, awkward feeling ones as their buffer boyfriends sat ontop of them. The twins just smirked at the flustered boys, and Devin said

"Nothing like a hot shower, isn't it?"

"N-no...",Connor managed to say in response. 

"Hehe, Gavin...I need to breath."

"Don't worry, I'll help you do that", Gavin said in a flirtatious voice back to Coby. , Gavin picks up his boyfriend and starts brushing his already wet hair, Coby just blushing and not knowing what to say or do.

"Gavin...thank you so much for today."

"Anything for you, Coby."

"So...can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask permission."

"Heheh...", The two boys started to make out slowly and passionately while Gavin was rounding his hands on Coby's back; keeping him close. Coby moaned passionately into the kiss he was sharing with Gavin. Meanwhile, Devin and Connor were already going at it, with Connor starting to suck the nipples of his blonde boyfriend and loving every second of it. 

"Yeah...that's it, suck it good" Devin moaned;

"Mmmmmm, mmmmmmmm", Connor was also moaning, moaning as he suckled on Devin oh so nice and good. Gavin meanwhile was feeling Coby rimming his asshole slowly, with Gavin standing facing and leaning by the wall, having presented his ass for Coby who got to work with rimming the lucious and round rump quite quickly.

"Hehehe, you're a natural, I love the way your tongue rounds my asshole."

"Mmmmm", Coby was just enjoying the rimming and moaning as he did so, Gavin's ass was so nice and smooth, both twins were fully hairless save for Devin's soul path and their heads, and of course Coby loved that. Infact, he then began darting his tougne into Gavin's ass at that moment, his two hands both groping Gavin's rear cheeks which were quite squeezeable. "MmMMmmmmmm"

"Aaaah fuck...I'm in heaven right now, how about you bro?" asks Gavin to Devin; while Devin was receiving a blowjob from Connor;

"Oh yessss." Devin moaned as he was having Connor bob up and down on his cock while the red-head was also squeezing and rubbing his ass with his hands.

"Mmcmmm"

"Yes, like that...suck me hard...hmm yeah, suck my fucking cock.", and as Connor did that his hands couldn't help but begin using their fingers to begin massaging Devin's tight hole. "Aaah, yeah...not bad for being so preppy", and then Connor used one hand to grope Devin tightly while digging the other hand's fingers right into his tight hole.

"You want my hole, don't you?", and while still suckling on the cock Connor nodded, moaning. "Well, I don't know...Gavin, what do you think?", Gavin of course was still moaning from Coby rimming his hole, Coby now really going in deep as if his tounge had somehow gotten even longer while inside Gavin, as if searching for his sweet spot.

"What? I was lost" Gavin said still distracted by Coby's rimming, making Devin lightly chuckle.

"I was saying if we let the guys fuck us" 

"Oh."

"So...you're up?"

"You know I do" 

"Heh." The blond twins were soon then on their fours, wiggling their asses to their boyfriends, who were grinning at the sight. 

"Come up and get it, boys" the two said at the same time "You know you want this tight hole", and that basically made Coby and Connor both lose control right there. And suddenly; Coby and Connor took their cocks and started to push inside, after mounting themselves both ontop of the twins, of course. The twins bite their lips at the feeling and let out loud moans as the cocks began to push in, Coby's into Gavin and Connor's into Devin's.

"Aaah..aaaah...aaah"

"Yeaaah...fuck me." 

Gavin and Devin loved getting their butts fucked, and this was definitely a good one. Coby and Connor themselves let out their own loud moans as the twins' holes were tight and clasped around their cocks as they pushed in. Coby had his hands both around Gavin's chest, hugging him tight as he pushed in. Connor had one hand on Devin's shoulder and the other groping Devin's tight ass as he pushed his way in.

"Gavin...Gavin I feel so warm" Coby moaned

"Damn Devin...you know how to take it" Connor groaned in delight. Both of the twins smiled at the comments Coby and Connor were making.

"Oh fuck, you know how to play a good top Cobes" Gavin moaned as Coby's dick slid all the way in. "I want you topping me from now on." 

"I...I don't know, r-r-really?"

"Y-Yes.."

"Well...I think that could work" 

"Heheh." Devin and Connor meanwhile changed positions: as Devin was sitting on Connor's dick, and sitting down all the way too, while Connor now had both hands firmly planted on and squeezing Devin's ass. Meanwhile, Devin was going fast with his boyfriend, slapping his ass on Connor's lap, both boys grinning as Devin did so.

"Yeah, keep bouncing that dick...you preppy hunk" Devin moaned in pleasure;

"Ahhhhh", Connor moaned, "Just as long as you keep bouncing that sexy ass."

"You bet, baby."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Coby was now straddling Gavin in a missionary position while he was keeping his pace with Gavin, though Coby was the one who moaned the most. Gavin grunted however, as his tight ass was being well fucked by Coby's surprisingly big cock. The tight hole was clasping around the cock aswell, and it felt as if Coby got deeper into Gavin with each thrust he made. Either way he was going harder and faster with each new thrust anyway. 

"Aaaah...aaaah...Gavin, your hole feels so good", Coby let out, "I, I can hardly control myself.."

"Aaah...yeaah...don't do it...fuck me like a wild dog!"

"You.....you suuure?"

"Do it...do me, do me I say!"

"OK...here I come", and with those words Coby began thrusting into (and out of) Gavin at full throttle, not holding anything back at all. Connor meanwhile was about to lose it, he was ready to explode inside Devin, and was showing this by clearly straining to hold it as long as he could while biting his lips.

"Oh god...Connor, I'm gonna cum" Devin moaned;

"Do it......dooooo iiiit. Cum for me, Devie."

"I will"

Meanwhile:

"Gavin...I'm so close...I'm so close!" Coby moaned, still thrusting into Gavin as hard as he could, Gavin himself hardly able to speak with how much he was moaning.

"I think I'm gonna burst"

"Aaaah"

"GAVIIIIN!"

"COOOOOOOBY!"

"CONNNNNORRR!"

"DEVIIIIIN!"

The four were on the peak, the four came at the same time, the twins could feel warm moisture inside as Connor and Coby were filling them more and more with each thrust spewing out more and more cum into their tight bubble butts. Each burst of cum was so large it even splattered out of the holes a little bit and onto the floor, and many of it was leaking out onto the legs. The two couples were now withdrawing of their sexual connection, and the twins hold their boyfriends to help them walk and they finish up rinsing. 

Once they're done, the two changed to their clothes and were getting out of the pool. As the couples walk out of the streets, the couples talk

"So...how was it?" Devin asked, to which Connor with a flushed smile said:

"Perfection."

"And how about you, Cobes?" Gavin asked "You did well being a top.", Coby just nodded, having much the same expression as Connor. "Atta boy"

"Ah, I really love skinny dipping at night" Devin sighed of satisfaction, Connor agreeing with him by snuggling up thim.

"You know what...we should do it again next week, what do you say guys?" Gavin asked, to which Coby and Connor both nodded in response to.

"Awesome...OK, let's go home", And the four left the pool and they were on the way to the twins' house, trying to relax more after their swim. This was the first time the four skinny dipped in the summer, and it wasn't gonna be the last.


End file.
